Forest Nocturne
Forest Nocturne , also known as Forest Suite, is a recurring ability originally used by Mog from Final Fantasy VI, whom the ability is most often associated with. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Forest Nocturne is as a Dance command used by Mog, and once used, can during the Dance duration use the Leaf Swirl (unblockable non-elemental damage to all enemies ignoring split damage reduction, and with a spell power of 50), Forest Healing (recovery from Blind, Poison, Petrify, Silence, Confuse, Sap, Sleep, Slow, and Stop) and Wombat (non-elemental damage to one opponent, unblockable, spell power of 88). As a Dance, it is learned when Mog fights in a particular location. It is associated with three battle backgrounds and can be learned in Forest, Phantom Forest, Phantom Train battle background, Bomb forest, and Dinosaur forest. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Forest Nocturne is an Augment Ability, which improves stats once used and costs 5 CP. Forest Nocturne (Lv1) adds 20 Agility, and 40 Luck during Event Music Sequences (EMS). It can be learned by Rydia (default), Ashe (default), Firion (level 15), and Vivi (level 25). Forest Nocturne (lv2) adds 30 Agility and 45 Luck during EMS and costs 10 CP to equip. It can be learned by Firion (level 50), Vivi (level 50), Rydia (level 35), and Ashe (level 45). Forest Nocturne adds 40 Agility and 60 Luck during EMS. It can be learned by Aerith (level 25), Firion (level 80), Vivi (level 80), Ashe (level 80), and Rydia (level 70). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Forest Nocturne (Lv1) is a proactive ability 5 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 20 to Agility and then adds a further 40 to Luck during Event Music Sequences (EMS). It is learned by Firion (level 15), Squall (level 5), Lilisette (level 5), Ashe (level 10), Yuna #2 (default), Cloud #2 (level 20), and Machina (default). Forest Nocturne (Lv2) is a proactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 30 to Agility and then adds a further 45 to Luck during EMS. It is learned Firion (level 55), Locke (level 5), Squall (level 30), Lilisette (level 45), Ashe (level 50), Yuna #2 (level 25), Cloud #2 (level 55), Machina (level 45). Forest Nocturne (Lv3) is a proactive ability that costs 16 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 40 to Agility and then adds a further 60 to Luck during EMS. It is learned by Firion (level 85), Locke (level 45), Aerith (level 65), Lilisette (level 80), Ashe (level 95), Yuna #2 (level 75), Cloud #2 (level 90), and Machina (level 85). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy Forest Nocturne is an active ability that restores HP to a random target for 4 AP. It takes effect multiple times. It can be used by Glow Moogle, Master Moogle★, and Moogle. Gallery FFVI Dance Forest Healing.png|Forest Healing (Final Fantasy VI). FFVI Dance Wombat.png|Wombat (Final Fantasy VI). PFF Forest Nocturne - Forest Healing.png|Forest Nocturne (Forest Healing) in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Forest Nocturne - Leaf Swirl.png|Forest Nocturne (Leaf Swirl) in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Forest Nocturne - Will o' the Wisp.png|Forest Nocturne (Will o' the Wisp) in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Forest Nocturne - Wombat.png|Forest Nocturne (Wombat) in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Forest Nocturne Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Forest Nocturne.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology A is usually a musical composition that is inspired by, or evocative of, the night. A , in Western classical music and jazz, is an ordered set of instrumental or orchestral/concert band pieces. It originated in the late 14th century as a pairing of dance tunes and grew in scope to comprise up to five dances, sometimes with a prelude, by the early 17th century. Category:Recurring command abilities